nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Arthur Pendragon
|kanji = アーサー・ペンドラゴン |rōmaji = Āsā Pendoragon |alias = Lord Arthur King Arthur |age = 16 |birth = August 17 |race = Human |height = |weight = |gender = Male |eye = Purple |hair = Amber |occupation = King of Camelot |affiliation = Kingdom of Camelot |manga = Chapter 62 |anime = Episode 16 |family = Unnamed adopted father (adopt. father) Kay (adopt. brother) }} is the current king of the Kingdom of Camelot, who lead "an army" towards Liones whilst being aided by a mysterious cloaked person. |seiyu = Romi Park Appearance Arthur dons a set of full-body gold-colored steel armor, with a unique helmet accentuated by three horns and a cape. Once he removed his helmet, he looked very youthful and his hair was shown to be somewhat orange combed but messy. Arthur appears to be relatively short in height. Personality Arthur was shown to be quite polite as he apologized for the fake army his cloaked friend made, but tends to be stubborn as he refused to leave Liones until he met with the King personally. Despite this, Arthur is shown to be willing to help other kingdoms, as he sensed Liones was having a problem of their own and decided to help them out. Arthur seem to be carefree and energetic, standing unfazed when Hendrickson attacked him. Arthur able to tell whether there is trouble or not in a person without them explain it. During a battle, Arthur appears to be fearless and cheerful, as he was not afraid of Hendrickson's Hellblaze and was fine with him using it on him although this attitude gave few people an impression that he's an idiot. Arthur seem to not hold a grudge for anybody, as he did not hate Kay for almost getting him killed on purpose. History Before becoming a king, Arthur was a simple kid who was adopted by a man who was a Holy Knight and had an adopted older brother who seem to hate him named Kay. Kay one day took Arthur's sword and offered to give it back to him if he crushed an apple with a stick, blindfolded and in the middle of various gorge on one of several platforms which Arthur somehow did with ease. Kay was furious at Arthur's skill and tossed the sword at him which lead to Arthur falling down unfazed while Kay was smiling. However, Arthur was saved by a strange Holy Knight and who was shocked and amazed at how Arthur was brave and fearless when falling to his doom, and to forgive his brother, even telling him he should be a king instead of a Holy Knight like his father. Arthur was shocked until it was revealed that he was Bartra Liones, the 11th king of Liones as he wonder that he's never going to be a Holy Knight as the king of Liones and his two escorts Threader and Hugo left for a meeting with King Uther Pendragon. During the Introduction arc, Arthur is rumored to have just became the new king of Camelot by the drinking patrons at Boar Hat in the small town of Bernia. In Camelot, a giant sword fell from the sky to the earth, where people believed that it was a holy sword sent from God. Every Holy Knight tried to pull it out, but they all failed until Arthur came and successfully pulled the sword, making him the new king of Camelot. At some of point in time, Arthur met Merlin, the Boar's Sin of Gluttony who became his teacher and resolved to rescue King Bartra from the Holy Knights. Plot Kingdom Infiltration arc When the three Seven Deadly Sins - Meliodas, Ban and Gowther - invade the Kingdom of Liones in order to save Elizabeth, Arthur leads a sizable army of Holy Knights from Camelot. His presence is easily noticed by both Great Holy Knights and the three invading Deadly Sins. Outside of the castle, Arthur is seen riding in his huge warhorse and stands with his assembled forces and a mysterious cloaked person who stands beside him. When Hendrickson confronted Arthur outside of the gates with his two Holy Knights, the king of Camelot wishes to be granted audience with King Liones after the cloaked person removed an illusion of an army revealing it to be a ruse just to get the Holy Knights' attention. Hendrickson lied to Arthur, saying the king was sick and is under care of the kingdom's finest mages , but Arthur told the latter that his cloak friend can heal him. Hendrickson refused Arthur offer, but the latter said he refused to leave, and if there is a problem, he would help out. Hendrickson reluctantly accepted Arthur's offer and escorted the king of Camelot and his cloaked friend to the castle. While on the way there, Hendrickson questioned Arthur if he knew of the problem they are facing only for the young king to reveal that he made it up, making the Great Holy Knight grew suspicious of him. Asking Arthur once more, this time of what he is after, only for the latter refuse to reveal it, Hendrickson and his two other Holy Knights surrounded the duo and told them that they killed every foreign messengers who visited Liones, even if he was the king. Then suddenly, an unnamed female Holy Knight appeared out of nowhere and informed Hendrickson of a event and teleported away. When Arthur asked if the female Holy Knight was a Liones mage, Hendrickson immediately attacked Arthur with one slash, telling him that he will not live to find out. After sending the king of Camelot flying to a building, Hendrickson discovered that he received a cut on his head, realizing that Arthur's reputation was merely not for show as the latter blocked Hendrickson's attack with his sword while at the same time wounding him. Arthur then comments that Hendrickson is not bad being a Great Holy Knight as the king of Camelot prepares to battle him while his cloaked friend dealt with the other two Holy Knights. Arthur and Hendrickson battle reach to the center of Liones as people leave in fear of the two. Arthur told Hendrickson to finish their fight, while Hendrickson wonder at the young man strengths and powers, but Arthur went toward Hendrickson and start attacking him with multiplied sword slashes while Hendrickson block all of them. Arthur told Hendrickson to stop holding back, while the latter ask Arthur to do the same, and show him the power that made Arthur the new king. Hendrickson sent Arthur crashing to a wall of a building and summon Hellblaze to kill Arthur, while Arthur was fair and wonder about Hellblaze ability. As an irritated Hendrickson used Hellblaze Scream, it was counter by Meliodas who appear in the scene between them as Arthur was alarmed by Meliodas' appearance. Arthur watch in amazed at Meliodas' skill, but when Hendrickson mention that Meliodas is the captain of the Deadly Sins, Arthur joined the battle when Gilthunder appears and attack Meliodas. Meliodas thanked him and asked him if he can give him a hand in the fight. He also asked him for his name, as Arthur told it to him, he also mentioned he have heard of him and know him and then they both prepared to face Gilthunder and Hendrickson together. When Hendrickson provoked Meliodas, leading to the Dragon's Sin of Wrath suddenly attacked two Holy Knights with full force pushing them back and slightly wounded them, Arthur was astonished. Witnessing Meliodas and Gilthunder clashing with great speed and skill, Arthur was shocked that the two combatants were not even serious yet in their battle, only for Hendrickson swiftly appear behind Arthur to tell him that it is the same thing between them before resuming their battle. As Gilthunder used Iron Hammer of the Thunder Emperor on Meliodas close-range, Arthur, while still clashing swords with Hendrickson, displays shock again. Seeing Meliodas' Black Mark, Arthur let Hendrickson to elbow him in the stomach. The king of Camelot asks Hendrickson about the demon powers only for the latter to retort that why should he bother to tell when Arthur's going to die. Then Arthur received a burn from Hendrickson's Hellblaze and panicked but was swiftly saved by the cloaked person, whom he thanked. He then tells his partner to stand back as he got this to which Hendrickson calls him an idiot. Arthur end up being heavily injured by Hendrickson while the latter went off to battle Meliodas. Arthur apologize to Meliodas for not buying enough time, but the latter told Arthur to rest for now and leave the battle to him. Arthur started to blame himself as he was not strong enough, but the Cloaked person told Arthur that he perform admirably and just surviving a fight against a Great Holy Knight of another kingdom is significant. The Cloaked person said that Arthur's first battle was well done and should watch Meliodas battle as it would serve him in the future where he is destined to lead Britannia one day. Gilthunder changes sides and joins Meliodas and Arthur's side, and defeats Hendrickson. After the battle, Arthur tags along with Gilthunder, Margaret, and Meliodas, and they join up with the other group with the goal of rescuing Bartra and Elizabeth. Arthur compliments Meliodas and his heroic deeds including saving Gilthunder and Margaret. The clueless group confess that they have no idea who is Arthur. Arthur informs them that he is the new king of Camelot, and he is here because he heard that Bartra was in trouble, and came to rescue Bartra. Gowther questions if the power they sensed earlier was him, at which Arthur confirmed. Meliodas then wonders why Arthur didn't use it, and Arthur admits that he has no knowledge of what his power might be and wanted to fight a Great Holy Knight so his power would awake, but unfortunately, it did not. The group are dumbfounded at Arthur, and some commented that he is an idiot for fighting a Great Holy Knight without any powers at all. Suddenly, Arthur and the others are teleported to a forest by Vivian, but fortunately, they are soon sent back to Liones by Arthur's mysterious cloaked friend. The cloaked figure is soon revealed to be Merlin of the Seven Deadly Sins. After the situation, Bartra started to cough blood which alarm everyone until Merlin came and offer to heal him bacck in Camelot along with Arthur. As Merlin was about to leave through teleport, Arthur told her to wait as he went to Meliodas and offer him the title and rank of Great Holy Knight of Camelot as he believed that they were fated to meet. Everyone was surprised and shock at Arthur's offer, but Meliodas accept Arthur offer to Elizabeth dismay as Meliodas believed that since the kingdom is saved, Elizabeth is freed, and Dawn Roar will take over the Deadly Sins job, they would be no need of him in Liones. Arthur was joy to Meliodas acceptance, but Meliodas told him not yet as he need to be in the kingdom to restore it and he still has the Boar Hat to run. Meliodas tend ask Merlin if she will rejoin the Deadly Sins who said not right away and teleported along with the sick Bartra and the depress Arthur. However, as a result the three didn't knew of the next dire situation happening to Liones as Hendrickson caused the Demon blood of the New Generation to awaken and mutate them into hybrid Demons to rampage around the kingdom. Current arc Later back in Camelot, Arthur and his kingdom's Holy Knights prepare themselves for battle against mysterious gigantic figure threatening his country that appeared out of nowhere just as Bartra said that the omen of the Holy War sets in the south of Britannia. Abilities/Equipment Arthur carries a large sword and is seen mounted on a relatively huge warhorse which also possesses metal armor. Arthur appears to be very capable combatant, as he easily blocked Hendrickson's surprise attack and simultaneously dealt a counter strike, dealing a blow on the Great Holy Knight. Arthur's swordsmanship skill is above that of the human level as Arthur was able to keep up with Hendrickson and had great speed. But, Hendrickson knew that Arthur was holding back for reasons unknown. In the past, Arthur appeared to have a high degree of strength as shown after pulling the giant sword from the stone, he was able to lift it with ease. It was revealed that Arthur doesn't know his own power and tried to find one by putting his life on the line. Weapons Arthur wields a longsword with a cross-hilt embedded on it which he uses in battle. In the past, he holds the giant sword he pulls from the stone. Relationships Family Kay Kay is Arthur adopted brother. Arthur appear to like Kay and doesn't see him as a bad guy, but Kay seem to dislike Arthur and did not care if Arthur died during their childhood. Seven Deadly Sins Merlin Arthur and Merlin have a student and master relationship. It is unknown how they have met, but Arthur see Merlin very highly as he sees her as a irreplaceable friend and master. Meliodas Arthur and Meliodas appear to have a good relationship. Arthur appears to think very highly of Meliodas, seeing him as heroic and a great fighter during his battle against Hendrickson and Gilthunder at the same time. Arthur was so amazed at Meliodas skill and character, that he offers him the rank of Great Holy Knight in Camelot which Meliodas accepts to Arthur's joy, but was disappointed when he said he will come later. List of Fights Kingdom Infiltration arc *Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendrickson: Indecisive *Meliodas & Arthur Pendragon vs. Hendrickson & Gilthunder: Loss Trivia *Arthur, in Arthurian legend, was a famous king of Camelot, wielder of the legendary sword, Excalibur, and the founder of Knights of the Round Table. *Arthur appears to be left-handed, carrying his sword with his left hand. *As a dignified king, he has no favorite food. References }} Navigation es:Arthur Pendragon Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Knights